


片刻温存（PWP 慎入）

by Jodie_777



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:56:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jodie_777/pseuds/Jodie_777
Summary: 一句话简介：新婚夜的故事ooc到爆炸的万字长车片刻即永恒，推荐BGM：Halsey- 《Gasoline》





	片刻温存（PWP 慎入）

对于救世主哈利.波特和前食死徒德拉科.马尔福相爱了这件事，魔法界的诸位反应不一，如果忽略那些无关者的闲言碎语和报纸上夸大其词的报道，反应最过激的就是救世主的好朋友罗恩.韦斯莱了。他一度认为马尔福给哈利下了迷情剂，无论哈利如何和他解释都毫不动摇，直到可怜的救世主主动灌了一大瓶迷情剂解药下去才算罢休。而救世主的另一位好友，格兰芬多的万事通小姐对此表示了完全不同于她丈夫的理解和包容，这让哈利多少松了口气。  
反观德拉科的亲朋好友们，他们对于这件事的接受程度堪比格兰杰小姐，甚至觉得这是理所当然的。  
“我必须声明，我当初欺骗马尔福先生的时候完全没有料到他真的敢去跟救世主上床。”一位来自斯莱特林的不愿透露姓名的女士这样对外宣称。  
那么，时间转到眼下。现在这对不可思议的情侣已经共同度过了一整年，期间他们如普通的情侣一样约会、接吻、吵架，上床。当他们终于相信彼此之间的爱情足以支撑他们共度余生，他们决定结婚。这似乎是个很仓促地决定，但有些事情本来就不应该深思熟虑，爱情就是其中一员。  
在做出这个决定的那天，德拉科带着他订制好的戒指，无数次的试图提起勇气在他的救世主面前跪下来，亲吻他的手指并为他带上戒指。但他总是在彷徨和犹豫，总在担心救世主的拒绝，直到哈利一边嘲笑他一边把戒指盒从他口袋里“偷”出来。  
胆怯的马尔福最终还是跪在他的救世主身前，虔诚地请求他的许可。当那句“I DO.”从救世主的嘴唇里冒出来的时候，德拉科几乎觉得有圣光照耀着他，他灵魂中残留的深沉阴霾终于彻底被驱散。  
故事就是这么简单，没有什么阻碍，没有什么你追我赶，好像事情本该如此发展，一切都顺理成章。说不定这是梅林对他们一些小小的恩赐，也说不定只是因为他们是相爱的。  
婚礼被定在了枫叶飘落的十月份，古老的马尔福庄园被装饰一新，家养小精灵们喜气洋洋地忙碌着，好像要把一切美好的事物都堆砌到那个本来就十分美观的花园里。  
他们的婚礼也和普通巫师的婚礼没什么不同，只不过没有人担当新娘。两位新郎从毯子的两头走向中间，司仪是他们曾经的教授斯拉格霍恩先生，他见证两人宣誓缔结婚姻，见证他们交换戒指，见证他们在众人的欢呼下接吻。  
仪式就是这样重要而又不重要的环节，毕竟交换早就已经戴在手上的戒指对比之后的新婚夜可算不上什么重头戏，却又能让人感到油然而生的幸福。  
当然了，新婚夜显然更让人激动，不是吗？  
婚宴在傍晚时分结束了，德拉科和哈利都喝了许多酒，不过马尔福显然更狡猾一些，他提前准备了解酒的魔药。于是在所有宾客（包括老马尔福夫妇，他们决定去别的房子住一阵）都离开之后，德拉科得以能够清醒地抱着他喝得烂醉的救世主去了庄园里最大的那个浴室。  
哈利还穿着那件德拉科为他挑选的黑色的礼服，他感觉到有人抱着他，感觉到熟悉的味道围绕着他，所以他放松地把头靠在那个人的肩膀上，迷迷糊糊地就要睡过去。  
“You drunk too much,my love.”德拉科凑在他耳边说。哈利并没有听清他的话，反而因为他说话时喷出的热气而不住地动了动头。德拉科笑着带他走进水里，温水瞬间打湿了衣衫，让那些丝绸紧密地贴在他们身上。哈利为此自觉的解开胸前的扣子，打算把衣服脱掉。  
一只手制止了他的动作，并代替他把那些难缠的纽扣解开。德拉科一手搂着哈利的腰，隔着衣服抚摸他腰间的皮肤，一手为他解开衣服扣子，让大片白皙的胸膛暴露出来。他靠在浴池边，屈起一条腿去磨蹭哈利的下身。  
醉酒的救世主显然缺乏基本的自控能力，他很快就因为这些挑逗而性奋起来，硬挺起来的阴茎直戳着德拉科的小腹，偶尔也磨蹭过他同样挺立的部分。醉汉自觉地伸手下去安慰自己的欲望，他侧身靠在德拉科身上，双手撸动着自己的下身，袍子半挂在胳膊上，脸上因为酒精而绯红一片，这让场景显示出些些情色的意味。  
醉酒后泡澡可不是什么好选择。德拉科欣赏够了救世主迷乱的样子，从池边拿起解酒的魔药含在嘴里，然后吻上那正贴在他肩头喘息的双唇。  
药剂跟着德拉科的舌头一起钻进哈利的嘴里，他被动的配合着吞咽发苦的魔药和多余的津液，可还是有些药水从他的嘴角顺着脖颈一直流到水面上。  
那一口魔药有点像是燥热中的一桶凉水，哈利为此清醒了不少，他开始用舌头回击，二人唇舌交缠好似在争强些什么，直到窒息感迫使他们不得不停下时，他们才让紧贴的双唇分开写，相互抵着额头喘气。  
德拉科这时彻底剥下了哈利黑色的礼服，那件衣服吸饱了水沉没在池底，哈利身上只剩下内裤和穿在衣服里面的已经被解开了扣子的衬衫，他的手还伸在自己内裤里缓慢地上下撸动着。他们已经经历过不少这样意乱情迷的夜晚，哈利明显变得放开了不少，他舒舒服服地靠在德拉科这个人肉靠垫身上，魔药很好的解除了醉酒的昏沉感，但情欲比酒精更加醉人，以至于他没能第一时间发现身后的“靠垫”从口袋里拿出了另一个水晶瓶。  
一只苍白的手按着瓶口，伸入哈利隐藏在水下的内裤里，冰凉的瓶身碰到哈利的臀肉让他哆嗦了一下。德拉科扭头再次吻上哈利有些红肿的唇瓣，另一只手去按揉挑逗他胸前褐色的两点，那颗乳珠在他指尖变硬挺立，手指触摸带来的酥麻感让哈利更加沉溺在欲望里。  
坏心眼的马尔福趁机把瓶口堵在哈利身后的穴口处，稍一用力，那个刻意做得稍细的瓶口就挤进了小穴里。  
“唔！”凉意让哈利不由自主地哼了一声，德拉科加重了纠缠的力度，把他剩下的呻吟声都就着二人混合的口水吞了下去。他把水晶瓶里透明的魔药灌进了哈利的甬道内，那些冰凉的液体在身体里流淌的感觉奇怪极了，哈利难受地夹紧了后面，小穴收缩着似乎要把水晶瓶都吞进去了。  
魔药很快就被肠壁吸收了，德拉科把瓶子从那里面拔出来扔到池边，用手指按压着穴口四周的褶皱，试图这样来安慰哈利。哈利还沉浸在二人的深吻中，他们直到耗尽胸腔中的最后一丁点氧气才分开，哈利趴在德拉科肩膀上剧烈地喘息着，他们硬挺的下身隔着德拉科的礼服贴在一起，哈利胸口酥痒的两点被他刻意地压在那件礼服前胸的刺绣上，他左右轻微地摆动着来满足胸前的渴望。  
欲火突然从后穴中燃起，飞快地顺着神经烧到大脑。哈利难受地收紧了穴口，他突然意识到刚才马尔福灌进去的是什么东西，他想要开口斥责那个抱着他的混蛋，但是抑制不住的呻吟顺着他的喉咙和喘息声一起冒出来。他的欲望更加挺立了，德拉科放在他穴口的手指似乎成了他唯一的救星，哈利一边撸动着阴茎，一边扭着腰去迎合那只手。  
“不要着急，波特先生。”德拉科凑到他耳边，“也许你愿意为我解开扣子？”他说着，把食指刺入了那个不断开合邀请他的穴口中，哈利的体内高热而紧致，穴肉渴望地包裹着他的手指，让他几乎能够感受到哈利蓬勃的心跳。  
一根手指完全无法平息魔药带来的汹涌的渴望。它让哈利的肠壁变得敏感极了，手指在他身体里的每一次转动和弯曲都能完美的反映在他脑海里。哈利为此更加急切地渴望发泄欲望，他听到了德拉科的话，但他没什么精力去一个个解开扣子，而他的魔杖也已经跟着礼服沉进池子里了。于是哈利熟门熟路地把那根山楂木的魔杖从德拉科地口袋里抽出来，对着他那件白色的礼服念了一句“Diffindo”，那件衣服就立刻碎成了布片。  
大概是现在这个状况的救世主对于魔咒的控制力有些下降，他把德拉科穿在里面的衬衣也弄成了布条，却没有彻底分裂它。不过感谢梅林，他还没迷糊到把德拉科的上半身也切成碎肉的地步，那些布条可不会影响这两个马上就要滚成一团的人。  
德拉科抽走他手里的魔杖叼在嘴里，接着一手扯掉身上挂着的衬衫，一手在哈利的后穴里探索者，当他按住要命的那一点时，哈利大声地叫了一声，他双手撸动着阴茎，马眼中流出许多透明的粘液。德拉科把他们的阴茎贴在一起揉捏了一阵，突然收回了双手。  
失去抚慰的哈利蹭着他的胸口，混合着呻吟的声音在他耳边响起：“DO IT——MALFOY！”  
德拉科揉了揉他的臀瓣，还在他的会阴处搔痒，他弯下腰勾起哈利的双腿，把他打横抱起来，走出浴池。这个动作让哈利的龟头几乎要戳到他的胸口，他没法很好地安放他的双手，也基本无法握住滑腻的柱身。而德拉科的下身还抵在他的屁股上，随着双腿的迈动上上下下地擦过他的穴口。  
后面传来的过度的欲望几乎让哈利觉得有什么奇怪的液体从自己的屁股里流出来了，然而那里并不能流出什么东西，所谓液体大概不过是淫欲带来的幻觉。  
他们一路走到了卧室，走廊里的画像里全都看不见人影，也没看到任何一个家养小精灵，更不用说本该早就离开了的客人了。似乎偌大的马尔福庄园在热闹的婚宴之后瞬间就沉寂下来，变回了一座冰冷的房子，而不是某个能称为家的地方。  
沉浸在欲望里的人可发现不了这些。哈利只能感觉到德拉科把自己放到了一张舒适的床上，刚一从被束缚的状态下解放出来，就迫不及待地继续开始自我抚慰。德拉科俯下身去拍了拍他的脸，让他稍微清醒过来些。哈利睁开他朦胧的双眼，就看到那双含着笑意的灰色眼眸，他侧脸轻吻那只放在他脸颊上的手，用他沾满透明前液的手揽住了德拉科的腰。  
德拉科捏着他的下巴去和他接吻，同时挥动魔杖让几件衣服从衣柜里飘出来。那之中一件白色的长裙，带着明显的维多利亚时期的风格，它上面充斥着大量精美的蕾丝花边和刺绣，荷叶边层层叠叠的缀在下摆上，腰部收紧的部位嵌上了一圈珍珠。  
“你肯定不知道，即使是在1689年之后，马尔福和麻瓜也有通婚。”德拉科把哈利的上半身抱起来，那些衣服就自动的为他穿戴，“我的一位祖先留下了这条裙子。”  
一条布料极少的内裤代替了哈利本来的那一条，勒住了他的下身，哈利因为那种被禁锢的痛感清醒了些，他意识到自己即将穿上一条不知道几百年前的女装，于是挣扎着试图脱下它，德拉科搂紧了他制止他的动作，但这也妨碍了穿衣的进程，他拿出了魔杖。  
“你要是敢用魔法，你明天就完了，马尔福。”哈利喘着粗气威胁他，“给我穿这个也一样，我会杀了你的。”  
“你不会的，哈利。”德拉科隔着已经穿进去不少的裙子捏了捏他的下体，哈利就不由自主地拽着他的胳膊叫了一声，“Relashio.”（力松劲弛，作者注）  
魔咒的光芒闪过之后，哈利直接瘫在了他怀里。德拉科扶住他，让衣服上的暗扣自己挨个扣好，让宝石头纱缠上哈利的黑发，让蕾丝手套妥贴的戴在他手上。当衣服完全穿好，德拉科就放开了他，穿着白色长裙的救世主脱力地躺在床上，魔咒使他连扭动身体的力气都提不起来，他脸颊被欲望烧得通红，眼神迷离地张着嘴喘气。而被衣服遮住的地方，一片三角形的布料死死地勒着他的下体，一根绳子箍着他的穴口，让甬道中传来的空虚感更加强烈。  
平心而论，救世主的身材并不适合这套过于女性化的裙子，但立领和灯笼袖很好的遮掩了他的喉结和相对于女性过于宽阔健壮的臂膀，头纱软化了他脸上过硬的棱角，让人更加专注于他那双泛着水光的比宝石更加璀璨的绿眼睛上。  
“你——呼——你完蛋了，马尔福。”哈利瘫在床上威胁德拉科，只是他带着呻吟的话此时恐怕没什么威慑力。德拉科跪在他身边，欺身压到他身上，一只手撑在他脑袋旁边，一只手隔着胸前大片的蕾丝揉弄他的乳珠，凹凸不平的蕾丝表面摩擦着那颗肉粒，酥麻的快感让它的主人的喘息更加剧烈。  
德拉科用自己的下身磨蹭裙摆上突出的那个鼓包，二人下身流出的前液已经把丝绸的裙子打湿了，在那处洇出一片深色。他蹭够了，就把手从裙摆下伸进去，挑开那根勒着哈利穴口的绳子，这周围的褶皱处按揉着。哈利拼命地调动力气想要收缩后穴把那根手指吞进去，可魔法的力量还限制着他，他除了发出一声声渴求的呻吟之外做不了任何事。  
“DO IT——PLEASE.”哈利再次要求道，德拉科狠狠地捏了一把他的乳头，然后做起来拉开他的双腿，裙摆顺势褪到哈利的腰间，他湿的一塌糊涂下身几乎毫无遮掩地暴露在德拉科面前。他的后穴因为魔咒的效果而微微张开一个小口，并不像平时那样紧闭着，德拉科伸手揉搓他的阴囊，指尖擦过他的中央沟，那个挺立着东西就颤抖着流出更多的液体，液体经过已经吸饱了水的三角形布料，经过会阴一直流到小穴周围。  
那双灰色的眼睛似乎变成了更加深沉的颜色。德拉科向前挪动身体，把自己的龟头抵在哈利的会阴上下摩擦着，擦过他的阴囊，偶尔会触及那个隐秘的小口。  
温热的触感更加勾起了哈利一直试图压抑的欲望，他这时无法调动力气，也没法说出什么成型的句子，只能失神地看着那个狡猾的混蛋。德拉科似乎也意识到在逗下去哈利就要爆发了，他俯下身吞下哈利口中破碎的单词，一手帮他把腿缠在自己腰上，另一只手把食指和中指刺入了那个小穴。他轻车熟路地找到通道中最敏感的那一点，温柔地按揉着那里。  
“As you wish, my redeemer .”吻毕，德拉科舔着哈利的耳垂对他说。他说着，在后穴中加入了第三根手指，哈利一口咬在了他肩膀上——看来魔咒没有限制他的咬肌——似乎在发泄着什么。作为报复，德拉科恶意地用力按揉他的敏感点，哈利就只能脱力地松开嘴趴在他肩膀上发出一些毫无意义的叫声。大股的前列腺液从他的马眼里涌出来，让淋湿了德拉科的手指和阴茎。  
哈利的下身软成了一团，他的穴口完全地被打开了，几乎要裹不住德拉科的手指，他的肠壁因为那些魔药的作用敏感极了，手指只是轻轻触碰那一点就能让救世主的阴茎喷出更多的粘液。哈利已经顾不上自己还穿着几百年前的裙子，他沉浸在欲望的海洋里，驱动着身体去迎合那些操着他屁股的手指，大张着嘴呻吟着，甚至连多余的口水都来不及咽下，那些液体从他的口腔中满溢出来，又被德拉科舔舐干净。  
扩张已经非常充分了，德拉科抽出手抱起他，把自己的头部顶在张着的穴口外，按着哈利的腰把捅了进去。龟头狠狠地碾过哈利的敏感点，让他毫不克制地叫了一声，肠壁紧密地包裹着高热的阴茎，美妙的感觉让两人一起发出了满足的喟叹  
德拉科趁着沉沦前最后的清醒给哈利解除了咒语，随即就扔下魔杖，不等救世主反应过来就抽插了起来。恢复力量的哈利只能把缠在他腰上的腿紧绷起来，把那个人带向他。生理性的泪水从他的眼角滚落，哈利被顶得发出不住的呻吟，他的下身颤颤巍巍地抵在德拉科的小腹上，肿硬得更加明显了。  
他们抱在一起试图把对方揉进自己身体里，交缠的喘息声和皮肉拍打的声音响彻在空旷的卧室里，但他们都去没时间去注意这个。被欲望折磨时间更长的哈利率先登上巅峰，他喊着德拉科的名字把精液射到了他的小腹上。后穴因为高潮的到来而绞紧，吸得德拉科一个挺身也发泄在他的甬道深处。  
微凉的液体激得哈利又咬了德拉科肩膀一口，索性他并未用力，只是在那片苍白的皮肤上留下两个深红发紫的牙印，德拉科也就任由他咬。他把自己疲软的阴茎拔出来，从裤子口袋里掏出一个水晶做的小东西，那东西不大，整好能把哈利的穴口堵得严严实实。德拉科把它塞进了小穴，只留下一个镶着绿宝石的尾部在外面，他射进去的精液被堵在哈利体内，随着他收缩后穴的动作四处流淌着，弄得哈利不太舒服。  
“Easy， dear.”德拉科拍着他的背安慰他，他把高潮后有些瘫软的救世主放到床上，让他躺的舒服些，又为他整理好了裙子，站在窗边居高临下的注视着哈利。  
哈利此时恢复了理智，他瞪了德拉科一眼，然后开始试图自己脱下那件衣服。可他还没动手，就看到德拉科拿着魔杖挥了一下。  
“唔！”塞在后穴里的东西突然开始伸缩振动，最粗的部分停在了哈利的敏感点上剧烈地跳动着，让他瞬间弓起腰又因为刺激重重地摔回床上。  
救世主第三次威胁了可怜的前食死徒，但是仍然毫无用处。哈利的的阴茎再次挺立起来，把裙子支出了一个帐篷，疯狂涌出的粘液沾湿了裙摆，哈利伸手到后方试图把那个东西拖出来，却因为移动带来的摩擦更加夹紧了后穴。一波波的快感让他放弃了这个念头，隔着裙子握住自己的阴茎用力撸动，他起伏的胸膛使胸前红肿的两点被蕾丝花边不断地摩擦着，带来一阵阵酥麻的体验。  
德拉科看着他的救世主意乱情迷的样子，下身也不由自主的挺立起来。他俯身按了按那个鼓包，握住哈利的手和他十指相扣然后含住他的唇瓣。一条绿色的丝带从床头柜上飘进了大开的裙摆，一直绕上哈利下身，从阴囊开始缠绕着，一直绕过顶端不断吐着水的龟头，在冠状沟的下方打了个标准的蝴蝶结。  
就着接吻的姿势，德拉科再次把哈利抱起来，用手刻意地掰着他的屁股，用手指隔着裙子拉拽水晶制品的尾部抽插。  
“哈……哈啊……”哈利匍匐在德拉科的肩膀上，双手死死地搂着他，发出甜腻的呻吟声。他不由自主的摆着腰迎合德拉科的动作，后穴一开一合几乎要把周围白色的丝绸也吸进穴里。魔药的作用又开始显现，哈利甚至开始觉得后穴里那个不断振动的东西不够粗大，无法填满他的渴望。他揪着德拉科的头发强迫他和自己接吻，同时更加用力地扭动腰肢来攫取快感。  
在他们即将一这样淫靡的姿势走出卧室的时候，哈利朦胧地看到自己正对面那面厄里斯魔镜的帷幕自动地掀起了，他在那里面看到了自己赤裸着的身体，和身后同样赤裸着的德拉科，他脸颊绯红，正趴跪着撸动自己的下身，而马尔福正在大力的艹干着他。  
见鬼的厄里斯魔镜！哈利震惊于他所看到的场景，本就通红的脸更加挨不住，索性把头埋在德拉科的颈窝里不去看那面镜子。  
德拉科自然知道他看到了什么。感到自己颈边多了个温热的气息，他笑着加大了手里的力度，呻吟声顺着皮肤跟着血液冲进大脑，让他下身愈发地硬挺。他让哈利双腿夹住自己的腰，双手搂好自己的脖颈，把手从裙摆下面伸进去抽出那个振动着的东西，作为替代，把自己的两根手指伸进去翻搅。这个姿势让他的下身就抵在哈利腿间，随着走动上下摩擦着他的阴囊、会阴和股缝。  
滚烫的物什让哈利觉得后面更加空虚了，他一边在心里骂着那个狡猾的给他灌了魔药的马尔福，一边大声呻吟着用后穴吞吐他的手指，自己扭着腰主动把敏感点送到他手下。他迷乱之中自己都不知道自己正无意识地喊着德拉科的名字，或许他是想骂些什么，却没有精力说出来。  
刚刚被折腾过一轮的后穴还酥软着，德拉科没多扩张它就又重新打开了，舍去阻塞的精液一股一股的被吐出来，淋满了他的手指又滴落到地板上。德拉科用两根手指把穴口撑开，精液外流带来的触感让哈利猛地收紧括约肌，又把他的手指吞进去。德拉科揉了揉他的臀瓣，抽出手指双手揽住他的腰。  
后面失去了安抚那股渴求的东西，哈利不断地向前挺腰试图自己把德拉科的头部吞进去。但那个膨出的部分相对于洞口来说过于硕大，每次都只是重重地碾过那一圈褶皱而无法进入。他努力放松肌肉打开自己，最终还是让德拉科的龟头前端捅进了一开一合的穴口里。  
“Well done, Potter.”德拉科舔着他的耳廓说道，他说着双手按着哈利的腰把自己全部顶了进去。  
“嗯——”哈利发出一声满足的呻吟，他捧着德拉科的脸和他接吻，配合着走路时上下起伏的节奏动着腰。德拉科把手指上粘着的精液抹到哈利的脸颊和脖子上，自己凑过去的舔掉，然后把那些膻腥的液体和着自己的唾液一起送到哈利嘴里，那些液体被他咽下去一部分，另一部分就顺着嘴角溢出来，流进衣服里。  
庞大的裙摆全都堆在哈利的腰间，被德拉科团成一团捏在手里，他用另一只手探向二人结合的部位，轻轻抚摸着哈利开开合合的穴口，哈利则用更加猛烈地收缩后穴来作为回敬。  
走路是的颠簸使他们的动作较之平日里更加顺利，等到二人穿过寂静的走廊走到餐厅时，哈利被丝带绑束的下身已经濒临释放，却因为被束缚而无法达到巅峰。他的肌肉因为过度的快感轻微地抽动起来，后穴也无法遏制的收紧，好像一张不断吮吸德拉科下身的小嘴。德拉科克制着直接射进他身体里的的欲望，推开橡木的餐厅门把哈利放到长桌上，让他上半身躺在桌子上，下半身悬空，就着这个姿势大开大和的艹弄着他的后穴。  
哈利被动地迎合着他，他的欲望得不到释放，被丝带勒得生疼，偏偏他无论如何也拉不开那个系在他柱身上的蝴蝶结，只能狂乱地上下撸动阴茎。生理性的泪水从他眼角溢出，流进被头纱绑住的黑发里，德拉科这时俯下身去亲吻他的眼皮，用力挺了几下腰之后再次把精液灌进他的甬道里。哈利被微凉的液体一激，下意识地夹紧了后穴，德拉科这才剥开勒在他马眼处的丝带，哈利就惊叫着射在了裙子里。  
等他软下来，那条丝带又自觉地封住他的马眼，德拉科也从口袋里摸出另一个水晶做的肛塞，只是这个的头部比刚才那个大了一圈。他拔出自己疲软下来的阴茎，穴肉还在不由自主地挽留着他，德拉科伸手揉揉嫣红的洞口，把肛塞递了进去。  
诡异的流动感又开始侵袭哈利的感官，但他此时神智已经回笼，那些感觉也就不算什么了，救世主双腿还勾着马尔福的腰，他蜷起腿蹭了蹭德拉科的腰窝，支起上身拉过他接吻。  
德拉科为哈利少有的主动而沉沦，他专注于和他唇舌交缠，专注于舔舐他的上颚，专注于吮吸他的舌头，唯独忘了自己塞在裤子口袋里的魔杖。哈利抽出魔杖之后咬了他的舌尖一口，提前结束了这个深吻。  
“我说过，你完蛋了，马尔福。”哈利拿着魔杖抵着德拉科的脖子，和他额头相贴，二人靠得极近，“现在，给我把这件衣服脱了。”  
德拉科闻言，眨了眨眼睛，凑上去吻了哈利的鼻尖，哈利纤长的睫毛扫在他脸颊上，弄得他有些痒。  
“好吧，我会的。”他环住了哈利，手伸到他身后帮他解开那些暗扣，“其实这很漂亮，我伟大的救世主。”  
“我相信你穿上会更漂亮，马尔福。”哈利恶狠狠地说，他把魔杖移向德拉科的下身，清了清嗓子故作正经地说道：“Diffindo.”那条可怜的裤子也崩溃成了布片，纷纷扬扬地落到地板上。  
德拉科被他逗得笑了一声，就继续认真地为他解开扣子。他把下巴放在哈利的肩膀上，一边和那些暗扣作斗争，一边不轻不重地揉着哈利的脊椎，嘴里还小声地数着数。  
“21……22……”他说着，最后一个暗扣也解开了，他戳着那节脊椎骨，让哈利自己抬起手把袖子褪下来，然后托起他的屁股把他抗在肩上，哈利顺从的放松双腿，那条裙子就直接掉落到了地上。  
两个人彻底坦诚相见——如果忽略哈利身上那条丁字裤的话。德拉科又把他仰面放回桌子上，那张桌子并不是凉的，反而有种奇异的温暖，哈利拿着魔杖挑起德拉科的下巴，侧过身对他说：“Now, you can do what you want to do. ”  
“That’s what you said, Harry. ”德拉科说着，打了个响指，几罐奶油和枫糖出现在桌上，他拎起其中一罐，登上桌子跨坐到哈利身上，他把手伸进糖罐，黏腻的糖浆包裹在他修长苍白的手指上。德拉科用沾满了糖浆的手揉捏着哈利的胸肌，把褐色地糖浆涂到他胸前的乳粒上，又低下头去品尝那颗甜美非常的乳珠。  
带着枫糖的手指划过哈利的腰线和小腹，在他身上留下一条条褐色的痕迹。德拉科用自己的下身蹭着哈利蛰伏着的东西，感觉它和自己的东西一起变得坚硬挺立，两个高热的物件隔着一层薄薄的布料紧贴在一起。德拉科扒开了那块布料，哈利缠着丝带的阴茎就弹了出来，打在他的小腹上发出“啪”的一声。  
他从罐子里用手舀出一捧枫糖，缓缓地淋在哈利的柱身上，枫糖透过丝绸浸入了哈利敏感的马眼，奇怪的触感让他的下身吐出了一些液体，和枫糖混合在一起浸湿绿色的丝带，显得色情极了。  
德拉科伸出手指钻进丝带里按揉着马眼，那里正汩汩的流着粘液。他把那些粘液和腻人的枫糖搅在一起，又捏了一把他的头部，就把手绕到深浅，把那些混合液体抹在哈利的嘴唇上。哈利没有躲开他的动作，反而握住他的手把他的手指按进了他自己的嘴里。德拉科笑着舔干净了手指上的东西，然后欺身上去亲他。  
枫糖的甜腻掩盖了前液的腥味。哈利吞咽着德拉科甜丝丝的口水，他环住德拉科的脖颈，挺起胸膛用自己的乳粒蹭着他的皮肤。那些糖似乎把两个人粘在一起了，他们互相贴合着对方，燥热的温度在他们之间传递着。  
德拉科腾出手拉过了一罐奶油，他挖出一大块奶油摸到哈利的腰上和屁股上，甚至用带着奶油的手伸进他的股沟里绕着他的后穴打转。最后，他用指甲敲了敲卡在洞外的水晶肛塞的尾端，那个东西就自动伸长到哈利的敏感点，卡在那里震动起来。  
“啊——”哈利瞬间软了腰，瘫倒在桌子上。德拉科拍拍他的臀肉，解开了绑在他阴茎上的丝带，转而用丝带捆住了哈利的双手。他把奶油涂到哈利的下身，欣赏了一下，俯下身含住了那根甜美的东西。  
口腔里温热柔软的触感太美妙了，哈利不由自主地挺动腰身把下身往德拉科嘴里送。浅金色头发的马尔福做了个吞咽的动作，他给哈利来了个深喉。这次他成功了，龟头深入咽喉的挤压感刺激得哈利直接把精液射进了德拉科的喉咙里。德拉科遏制住生理性的呕吐感，把那些膻腥的液体吞了下去。他没有放开哈利已经软下去的东西，而使用舌头刺入马眼，把未流出的精液吮吸干净。  
哈利还处于射精后的不应期里，德拉科趁着他失神，捧起他的脸和他接吻，这次没有了枫糖的掩盖，腥味在二人的唇齿之间弥漫开来。水晶制品还在尽职尽责地发挥它的作用，哈利很快就被拉入欲望的深渊里，发泄过三次的下身再次颤颤巍巍地挺立起来，磨蹭着德拉科同样高热的部位。  
“Easy, Dear. ”德拉科说着，把那个不断震动的东西拖出了哈利的身体。他动作的时候，小穴还在不断地收紧挽留着那个椭圆透明的东西。哈利在他怀里挣扎着表达自己的不满，他用手肘把德拉科的脑袋拉向自己，喘着粗气和他接吻，让他把那些不堪入耳的急促呻吟声都吞下去。  
德拉科又手指草草捅了几下哈利的后穴就把对准小口挺了进去，他找准了哈利最敏感的那一点猛攻，不断地袭击着他的前列腺。潮水般的快感侵袭大脑，哈利揽着德拉科脖子的手脱了力，他只能趴在德拉科肩膀上发出一声声的呻吟。  
欲望的水瓮终于被快感灌满，哈利绷紧了身体，他的脖颈不由自主地后仰，肩背的肌肉紧绷着，像是一只垂死的天鹅，他的下身喷出大量透明的前列腺液，后穴也因为身体的紧绷而收缩，拖着德拉科的下身直到最深处，微凉的精液再次撒进他身体里。  
“I love you, Malfoy. ”德拉科还么把自己拔出来，就听到哈利把脸埋在他颈窝里说。  
他抹掉额头上的汗水，抱住了哈利的腰，也对他说：“I love you, too, Potter. ”  
说完，他把自己拔出来，让哈利面朝下趴在他腿上，弯腰去检查他是否受伤。已经合不拢的小穴一口一口地往外吐着乳白色的精液，所幸里面并无血丝。德拉科摸了一把他的屁股，把哈利拉进怀里，抱着他往浴室走去。  
“画像是你支走的。”哈利在走廊里这样问他，“你可真是个混蛋，马尔福。”

——Now your name is Harry James Potter Malfoy, dear.  
——And they should call you Draco Malfoy Potter ,too.

**Author's Note:**

> 一些碎碎念：之所以不分成NC-17是因为这个根本没有剧情，没有纠结的心理描写，全都是肉，所以直接打了PWP。其实我对分级也不太擅长，有大佬觉得分的不对的话请在评论中指出。
> 
> 这个系列就非常甜蜜的结尾啦，以后如果还想开原著向的车仍然会给这个故事增加番外，不过还是看我时间啦，开学后估计会非常忙。


End file.
